


A Torture Greater Than Hell

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroad deal, Human/Angel, Other, human soul/angel, human soul/demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: Dean was tortured by Alistair to the point that he broke and began torturing souls himself. He endured an even greater torture for years when he returned. How far will the one who loves him go to save him?**NOT A ROMANCE**NOT a cozy Destiel fic**





	A Torture Greater Than Hell

He had been there from the beginning. He was there to watch the baby born and was there for the important moments in the human's life. Important moments like the birth of a brother, the death of a mother, the selling of a soul; he was there. Seemingly random moments like Rhonda Hurley's pink panties or being caught in the janitor's closet playing the field, he was there.

He was there the entire time from the second the hell hound grasped the human's soul in its jaws and ripped it from the body until the soul was back with family. There were demons and angels working together on this mission so he was allowed to stay with the soul so long as he didn't interfere and wasn't seen. He had watched it all. Alistair slicing and dicing the innocence from him. Alistair and others raping his soul. He was there as Alistair dimmed the soul's beautiful, golden light and left the soul helpless.

This human was always particularly beautiful, but even more so suffering the torture he was enduring under Alistair's blade. He watched as the soul said yes and stepped down from the rack to pick up a knife. Even as the soul tortured other souls, he was beautiful. The soul's light began to shine again, though it was a darker hue of the gold that was once so bright.

Alistair was fascinated with the human, and he could see why. So many beings wanted the soul or wanted to be near him. He heard the trumpet, his cue to play his part. Demons and angels were fighting. He was the one who would grip the soul tight and raise him from perdition. No one was stopping him as he grabbed the soul and flew toward the physical plane. No one was even paying attention. They all had their parts to play and they played them well.

He couldn't resist. He wrapped himself around the soul. He slid part of himself inside the soul, raping him exactly as the demons had done. The soul began to scream in agony so he held tight to keep the soul quiet as he took his time flying upward. He filled the soul with his heavenly seed just before breaking through to the physical plane. He had never felt anything so good and pure as this soul he had just enjoyed. The soul passed out from the pain. 

He placed the soul in his body and healed it. He woke the human and alerted his brothers and sisters that the job was done. He stayed near and watched the human fight his way to family. Once the human was with the cranky but trusted old hunter, he returned to heaven for his next assignment. 

He was thrilled that the assignment was to assist the human. This would give him many more chances to enjoy the man. He knew he would not pass up a single opportunity to do so. The soul was just too tempting to resist.

 

“I don't know how I got out, Sam. I thought you and Bobby had found a way or you had made some kind of deal,” Dean yelled for what felt like the hundredth time.

“You don't remember anything, Dean?” Sam asked yet again.

“No!” Dean yelled in exasperation.

“Okay, okay, settle down, the both of ya,” Bobby finally spoke up. “Sam, Dean obviously don't remember so cut him some slack. Dean, your brother is worried you could end up right back down in the pit so you cut him some slack, too.”

“I get that, Bobby. I do. I'm just frustrated at answering the same questions every five minutes when the answer ain't changed none,” Dean said and dropped onto the couch with the beer he'd just nabbed from Bobby's kitchen.

“I'm sorry, Dean,” Sam said. “I'm just frustrated that we don't have any answers.”

“I want answers, too, Sam. You want me to make something up? Lie to you? I'll tell you what I remember if I remember anything.”

“Okay,” Sam sighed and plopped down in the chair across from Bobby.

“Good, now that that's settled, maybe you two Einstein's can get back to helping me try to figure out what's strong enough to yank a soul outta the pit.”

Sam leaned over and grabbed a couple of books. Dean took a small one and pretended to read. He was far too wound up to read. As much as he'd been through, as many times as the demons raped him, that thing that raped him on the way out of hell hurt him worst of all. Bobby and Sam wanted to find it. Dean hoped he never had to see it again.

 

Dean knew the second the meatsuit walked in the door that he was facing one of his rapists. He was terrified. He was more terrified when the thing put Bobby to sleep.

“Angel of the Lord, huh? Since when do angels go around raping people?” Dean demanded.

“I had hoped you would not remember that. I could not stop myself,” the angel droned in a deep robotic sounding voice. The angel stepped toward Dean, and Dean jumped back.

“Stay the hell away from me, you son of a bitch.”

“I am not here to repeat my actions at this time.”

“Your word don't mean shit. No way I trust you. I still hurt from it. I still have nightmares about it. I still have your hand print on my shoulder like a damn brand. Did you do that on purpose? Is it to tell your winged dick buddies that you've staked your claim on me?”

“No, Dean, that was accidental, although I do not regret it. It does mean that you are mine now. It seems I used too much power to keep you quiet while I was...” the angel took another step toward Dean.

“I said stay the fuck away from me, you bastard,” Dean said as he backed around the table to keep it between him and the angel.

“I am afraid I cannot do that. We have much work to do together, Dean. There are powerful demons trying as we speak to release Lucifer into this world. If that happens, the apocalypse will destroy your planet.”

“Lucifer? As in the devil? Forked tongue, pointy tail, and pitch fork?” Dean asked, shocked.

“It is actually not a pitch fork. It is...”

“I don't care what you call it, is that the bastard you're talking about or not?” Dean yelled.

“Yes, that is the one,” The angel said.

Thunder boomed overhead. The angel looked up as though he could see the sky through the old tin roof. For all Dean knew, he could.

“I must go now. There are those who would frown on us speaking. They fear I will tell you too much. I will return Dean, and I will enjoy you again soon. Hopefully will you enjoy it more next time.” The angel vanished without another word.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean mumbled to himself. He could not bring himself to accept that he'd been raped and claimed by an angel, one of the supposed good guys. How the hell was he supposed to deal with that?

 

Dean was somehow able to hold his tongue and work with the angel for decades as one apocalypse after another loomed over their heads. Many times over the years the angel would manipulate events so that he could get Dean alone. Each time the angel would beat him down and rape him each time worse than the last, before healing his injuries. He would remind Dean of his claim and promise that Dean would come to accept his ownership. Then he would act as though nothing was wrong. The one injury the the winged dick was never able to heal was his soul.

 

It amazed Dean that brainiac Sam never figured it out over the years. It was obvious Sam knew there were things about hell that Dean wasn't talking about, but, oddly enough, Sam never pushed. Maybe it was because he had his own secrets form his own hell tour.

Dean also guessed that Sam believed that he was as close to the angel as he pretended. Hell, for all Dean knew, Sam thought Dean was secretly in a relationship with the winged dick.

Either way, Sam didn't figure it out.

But now, here he was. The angel had Dean beaten down and laid out naked on a table in the library of the bunker raping him again even though Lucifer was running free and Mary and Jack were lost in another universe. Dean called out for Sam's help.

“Do not bother, Dean,” the angel said as he pushed his cock deep inside Dean's ass, “Sam is sleeping deeply and will not wake up for quite a while. It has been too long and I am too impatient. I am going to enjoy my property tonight, all night.”

And he did. Dean was at the angel's mercy, or lack thereof, and raped repeatedly all night long. The angel fucked him hard and fast at times, slow and deep other times. He fucked into Dean's ass and down his throat. He fucked Dean with his fist, with Dean's own gun, with anything he saw that might fit in Dean's stretched and abused ass. He kept telling Dean how beautiful he was beaten and weak with his ass stuffed full.

He took Dean to the dungeon, chained him, and fucked him there. He fucked Dean wearing his vessel and in his true form, all the while reminding Dean that Dean belonged to him. Reminding Dean that he had claimed him, had left his mark on Dean's soul.

The angel removed Dean from the chain in the ceiling and chained him over the table. He thrust slow and deeply into Dean as he said, “This is your own fault, you know. If you had not looked so pretty and tempting hanging from Alistair's cock, I never would have desired you. You gave it up to the demon, met his thrusts as he fucked you. You enjoyed it. There was pure bliss written all over your face. It was such a beautiful sight to see that I just had to try it for myself.

“But you never respond to me that way,” the angel said and hit Dean in the head, splitting his scalp open and cracking his skull. He didn't falter his thrusts, hitting Dean's prostate on each one and making the hunter cry out.

“Even so, you are as just good as you looked on his cock, Dean. You are so good, always so good and so tight. Sometimes I just have to have you, feel your tight ass squeeze my cock so perfectly. You are the perfect slut, Dean. Sometimes I think my father made you just for me to fuck you.

“You have no idea how much I am looking forward to your death. I will be able to have you so much more in heaven. I will be able to share you with my brothers and watch them enjoy you. Some of them already look forward to it as much as I do.”

The angel began fucking Dean harder, ripping his insides and burning him with his precome. He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Dean's head back so hard that Dean's neck almost broke. “You are going to be responding to me like you did the demon before that happens,” he growled, “I do not care how long it takes to train you.”

“Some of my brothers have been tempted to join me in taking you down here, but I will not let that happen. They can challenge my claim on you here. You are mine, and I will never give you up.

“I am going to train you to respond as I wish, Dean. You will come for me at the mere sound of my voice if that is what I desire. You will not wait for me to take you; you will beg me to take you. You will tell your brother and anyone else who wants you that you belong only to me.

“This is the first of many nights of your training. I will be administering your lessons three nights a week from now on. You will eventually be the pet I want, Dean, the pet I know you can be, the pet you were for Alistair. Stop fighting and give us both what we want,” the angel said as he reached around to stroke Dean's hard cock.

“You never respond like you did for Alistair, but your body betrays you and tells me how much you want and enjoy me. I believe that it is what Sam would think that holds you back. I am going to teach you that Sam's opinion does not matter. He is your soulmate, but I am an angel. I will take what I want, and I want you,” the angel said as he made Dean come.

“I have also decided that no one else can have you any longer. No slutty waitresses or witnesses anymore, Dean. If you allow it, I will fuck you in front of them and, afterward, destroy them in front of you. Am I clear?”

When Dean didn't respond, the angel rammed his head into the table. The table cracked as did Dean's head. “I said, am I clear?”

“Yes, Castiel,” Dean groaned through the pain, “Yes, you're clear.”

“Good.” Castiel continued fucking Dean well into the morning.

Dean passed out before Cas had his fill. The angel just chained Dean's body where he wanted him and kept right on fucking the hunter. He left Dean passed out on the floor of the dungeon after taking everything he wanted from him without care before cleaning and healing him. He took the bruises, the cuts, and broken bones, but he left the severe pain in Dean's ass as a reminder of his claim. Dean wished he was back in hell because Alistair had never inflicted so much pain on him.

Hell. That was the answer. Crowley was gone. Asmodeus was dead. Dean would help hell and take it's help in return. As soon as he recovered from this, Dean was hitting the nearest crossroad.

 

Sam was concerned. Dean had been acting funny for a few days. He wouldn't eat and could hardly move. He couldn't sit down and couldn't stand for long. He spent most of his time in his room recovering from some injury he was hiding from Sam. Then he suddenly up and sneaked out of the bunker late one evening without an explanation.

Sam followed at a distance. Normally Dean would have noticed, but he was entirely too distracted. That caused Sam's worry to ratchet up another dozen notches. He parked far enough away when he realized Dean's destination was a crossroad. He hurried as quietly as he could on foot. He made it just in time to hear Dean tell the demon that he wanted his rapist dead.

Sam gasped and Dean heard him. Dean spun around, and Sam saw tears in his brothers eyes from having his secret discovered.

“Dean, you don't have to sell your soul for this. You know damn good and well I'll take care of it for you,” Sam pleaded.

“One, I never wanted you to know. And two, I'm not offering her my soul. I'm offering to help the front runner take over hell since nobody's currently running the joint,” Dean said in an eerily calm voice.

Sam knew just from Dean's lack of change from numbers to letters in his list that there was no jest in him at all. He was dead serious about what he was here to do.

“We'll talk about this at home. You're not making any demon deals when you're this upset,” Sam answered as calmly as he could.

“I ain't going back to the bunker, Sammy. I can't set foot in there again.”

“It happened there?” Sam growled. For someone to mar the only place other than the Impala that Dean felt comfortable enough to call home had Sam irate. He tried his damndest to keep his anger in check for fear Dean would feel it was directed at him.

“Yeah, it did this time. I ain't going back.”

“Okay, just come sit in the car while I grab our things. We'll take off to the cabin and talk this out.”

“Come on, Sam,” the demon purred. “You want to take your brother back to the site of his defilement and leave him outside alone? No wonder he came to me to help him.”

“You shut up and butt out, bitch,” Sam growled. “I'll take you somewhere safe and go back alone for our things, Dean.” 

“I can't, Sammy. This is the only way. He's more powerful than we are. He could break you like a bug. Bug I seriously doubt he can handle a dozen well motivated demons.”

“Dean, please, come with me and let's talk this over. I promise you that if we can't find a better way, then I'll help you do this.”

Sam could see the indecision in Dean's eyes. Yet, there was trust there, and a longing for Sam to help make everything okay again. He waited patiently for Dean's answer.

“Okay, Sam. But if we don't find something better..,” Dean began.

“You know how to get in touch with me,” the demon said. “See you later, boys.”

 

Dean and Sam drove to Bobby's old cabin. Sam stopped on the way and picked up food and beer, lots and lots of beer. They were sitting at the kitchen table. Dean laid it all out, how he'd lied about not remembering how he got out of hell, but that he didn't know what the being was. He told Sam about the rapes in later years. He told him about this last, worst rape of all. He told him that he'd never suffered as much torture in hell as he had at the angel's hands.

“I ain't never come so close to giving in to him as I did that night. Then again, he ain't never raped me that long, either. At times he would fuck me so slow and easy, whispering in my ear, that it was damn near soothing. I would be just about to give him what he wants and he would start fucking me hard again. Or fucking me with a gun or something.”

“That bastard was trying to hypnotize you so you would give in.”

“Sammy, he said he's gonna start doing that three times a week. I ain't got no hope of lasting longer than a week if he does.”

“There's an angel blade in the trunk. I'm gonna melt it down into bullets, summon his ass, and empty a clip in him,” Sam said in a calm rage.

“Don't you think I've thought of that. Crowley shot him with angel blade bullets once. He pulled it out and used it on another angel,” Dean said.

“That was one bullet. I'm gonna pump him full, right in the chest and between the eyes.”

“I should have killed him when the Mark of Cain helped me beat his ass down,” Dean said and took a large gulp of his fifth beer.

“Why didn't you?”

“Cause you wouldn't know why, and you would hate me for it.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Crowley knew. I honestly think that's the reason he stepped up and began working with Cass, to keep him away from me.”

“Crowley was more noble than I thought, huh?”

“Not until he got a hefty amount of your blood in him,” Dean said.

“Is that why he tricked you into taking the Mark? So you could fight Cas?”

“No, he didn't know about any of this until I was a demon.”

Sam drank his beer and tried to sort his thoughts.

“Dean, why did you fight so hard to get Cass back when he was possessed by Lucifer?” Sam asked.

“I ain't stupid, Sam. I got a pretty damn good idea of some of what Lucifer did to you in that cage. I wanted Cass back because Lucifer's fascinated with you. Didn't want him hurting you again.

“Damn it, why do you always throw yourself under a bus for me, Dean?”

“You're my brother,” Dean said with a shrug. In Dean's eyes, that explained it all.

Sam just shook his head. “Newsflash, jerk. You're my brother, too.”

Dean gave Sam a small smile as he said, “Bitch.”

 

Sam had melted down the blade and forged the bullets. The boys set a holy fire trap and called Cas. He arrived right in the center of the circle of oil. Sam dropped the matches and lit the fire.

“Sam, Dean, what is going on here?” Cas asked.

“You're about to pay for your crimes, Castiel,” Sam said and raised the gun.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Sam.”

“Yes, you do. You really never should have put your hands on my brother.” Sam pulled the trigger. He emptied the clip into the angel as he told Dean he would.

The angel's grace burned out, and the boys had to shield their eyes. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Sam wasn't done. He pulled the archangel blade from the back of his belt, stepped into the fire, and stabbed the body a dozen times. He was covered in blood when he finally stopped.

“He'll never hurt you again, De,” Sam said.

“Yeah, unless Chuck brings him back again,” Dean said. “We'll just have to wait and see.”

“If Chuck brings this bastard back, I'm going after him next,” Sam said, his jaw set with determination.

The cabin was suddenly filled with demons. Sam had the archangel blade. Dean drew the demon blade from his belt. The demons didn't attack. They bowed down before Sam and Dean.

“What the fuck?” Dean asked.

The crossroad demon from the night before rose and stepped forward. “Prophecy of old states that if one appears who defeats Lucifer and kills an angel in revenge then he shall be crowned the king of hell.”

“I didn't defeat Lucifer. He's still roaming the earth somewhere,” Sam said, “and I didn't kill the angel in revenge. I killed the angel so he wouldn't do it again.”

The demon said, “You are the one who dove Lucifer into the cage. It was not your doing that released him. You killed the angel who released Lucifer and harmed your brother. You cannot honestly say there was no revenge in that act at all.

“You are the true king of hell, Sam Winchester.”

“I don't want the throne. You can have it,” Sam said.

Another demon rose cautiously and said, “If I may, sir, if you should take the throne, no demon would dare touch your brother, and you would have the strength and an army to defend or avenge him against any other being.”

“You would be strong enough to destroy Lucifer,” another demon said from the back of the group.

Yet another said, “You would be able to open a portal to rescue your mother and the nephilim.”

Sam looked to Dean, the question clear on his face.

Dean just shrugged.

Another demon spoke up, “You could make Dean your consort, he would rule by your side.”

Still another demon spoke, “You would not have to give up your humanity, though to do so would greatly increase your power.”

There was a fluttering of wings and Lucifer stood in the center of the room. “Did someone decide to throw a party and forget to invite me?”

“There just never seems to be any fun when you're around,” Dean said.

Lucifer turned around and faced Sam and Dean. “Ah, my favorite mud monkeys.” he raised his hand, and Dean went flying against the wall.

“No,” Sam yelled. He started toward Lucifer with his hands raised. Lucifer didn't fly against a wall; he flew through the wall and landed on the ground outside. He looked at Sam with surprise and fear clear on his face. He vanished before Sam could raise his hands again.

Sam rushed to Dean as the crossroad demon said, “You see now, my king. The power is already inside you. It always has been.”

Sam began to speak an exorcism. Every demon in the room vanished except the crossroad demon. “I'm going, my king. I just wanted to remind you that all you had to do was order us to leave.” the demon vanished like the others.

Sam slid down to his ass on the floor and pulled Dean closer. “What the fuck do we do now?”

“I think,” Dean swallowed over the pain, “I think, Sammy, that you call that crossroad demon back and take your throne.”

“What? Dean, you can't be serious!”

“Think about it, most demons have been more honest and trustworthy with us than angels have.”

“Only when they wanted something,” Sam countered.

“Yeah, and they'll always want something from their king so they'll be good little bastards.”

“Eternity in hell,” Sam argued.

“In control. Away from angels. In real time instead of instant replay,” Dean said.

“Becoming what we always fought against.”

“Controlling it from the inside.”

“What about Jack and mom? What about Michael invading?”

“More resources to bring them back. More soldiers to fight if Michael gets through.”

“You'd be my consort.”

“We'd rule together.”

“A consort is also a sexual servant, Dean.”

“It's hell, Sam. Who cares? If I ever willingly grabbed ankle for a man it would be you.”

“I don't know, Dean.”

“Well, you'd better decide quick. I think I'm dying from Lucifer's blow. I don't have much time left. Sammy, I really do not want to spend eternity at the mercy of angels,” Dean said as blood trickled from his mouth.

Sam called the demon.


End file.
